A Promise She Will Keep
by LEYTONALWAYS
Summary: This is just a one shot, I thought up after seeing a preview of the season finale. It's Leyton.


**A/N: Hey Everyone! I know you guys are waiting for updated to my other stories. There coming I promise. I just had this idea pop into my head. Thanks to the amazing Leyton wedding Monday night. Peyton and Lucas had me crying like a baby, I cried my eyes out at the end, it was so heartbreaking. **

**Anyways, I thought about what next week is going to bring, I saw a preview of Lucas talking to an unconscious Peyton. So I thought I would try to write a one shot on what everyone would say to Peyton. As they wait for her to wake up.  
**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

**A PROMISE SHE WILL KEEP!**

**_Happiness is a journey. not a destination_**

**_so treasure every moment you have and, remember _**

**_time waits for no one._**

Brooke Davis walked into the room in frozen she was trying her hardest not to break down. But once she saw her best friend lying in the hospital bed unconscious . She lost it, she slowly walked over towards her. Who would thought just hours ago she was laughing in smiling, as she was kissing, and dancing with her husband. Peyton's dream of becoming Lucas Scott's wife had come true. She was getting everything she has ever wanted, but now it seems like everything is fading away.

"Hey P. Scott" Brooke said, as she sat down beside her. She took her hand. " You need to wake up for me. You are finally a mother Peyton, Anna is beautiful," Anna Elisabeth Scott was born just about an hour ago. She was seven pounds and eight and half inches long, she has a blond fist full of hair, on her small prefect head.

"She looks just like you. She has Lucas already wrap around her finger." she smile, as she thought about Lucas in how he smile, as they handed him Anna. "Oh, Peyton, please don't leave me, I need you, Anna needs her mother, Lucas needs his wife. I need you to tell me how to handle Julian." she said, as she wipes a couple of tears away. "I love him Peyton, I do, but I'm so scared, I don't want to get hurt. Now will be good time to wake up and, tell me I'm crazy in that he really does love me and, you just want me to be happy." She smile a little, as thought about how Peyton would say I told you so, now go tell Julian. Brooke was crying uncontrollably now.

"Come Peyton, I love you please wake up. " She leaned over her and kissed her forehead. "Remember what I said early, if you go anywhere before, I say you can, we are so not best friends anymore." she whispered, as she kissed her hand. "I promise I'll take care of your family." she cried, as she walked out of the room, praying that her best friend heard her.

Haley walked in next, she had cried on Nathan's shoulder for the past hour. She cried for her Best friends heartache, She cried happy tears when she saw Lucas holding her niece. She has always wanted to be an aunt, now she is to beautiful baby girl. But her heart was breaking, as she walked over to her now sister in-laws bed side,

"Hey Peyt," she said, as she sat down. She took in the paleness of her skin that's use to glow, but now today. she looks small, tried, weak. "Oh Peyton, you got to wake up, We all need you. Lucas is falling apart, he needs you, your daughter needs you. Come on Peyt, I know you can beat this, because you are so stronger, I believe with all my heart you are going to wake up. " she said, as she stands up. " Peyton, you have fought so hard to get your happiness, please don't give up now" she kissed her forehead, with Nathan enter the room.

"You okay" He asked, his wife as he wraps an arm around her. His eyes on her Peyton's unconscious body.

"Yeah, I'm going to call Skillz make sure Jamie is okay" she said, as he nods they share a quick kiss. then she leaves him standing there.

He walks over in sits in the chair that is wife was just in. "Well Sawyer, you just had to out do mine wedding huh?" He jokes, as he thinks about his in Haley's wedding, How beautiful it was then hours later. He was in the river fighting for his life. Now he is here looking at his ex- girlfriend, then close friend, now sister in-law lifeless body. "Lucas isn't doing so great, I understand what he is going through I've been there." he said, in a strained voice. He shivers, as he takes in the coldness of her hand.

"Peyton, you got to come back to us, we can't go on without you. you have been through rougher things, And that's why I know that you can beat this. Because you are one of the most strongest woman I know, besides Haley."

"I made it to the NBA," he whispered, he had just got the phone call, but hasn't told anyone. "Yeah, my dream is coming true," he says sadly. "Come Sawyer y...

"you mean Scott" His brothers broken voice enters the room.

Nathan looks at him, Lucas was supposed to be the strong one, the one that kept the group together, During hard times,Early today he was so happy, his smile was bigger than anything Nathan has ever see. His eyes were full of love, happiness, enjoyment. But now his smile was gone, his eyes were dark, in full of fear, he was barely holding himself together.

"She promise me, she wasn't going anywhere.?" His voice cracks and, as hard as he tries to hold everything in, his tears were able to make it out of his eyes. "This isn't how it's suppose to be, I'm suppose to save her Nate, But I can't." He pauses and breathes hard.

"Lucas, she is a fighter I don't believe this is the way god intends to end the epic love story of Lucas and Peyton." Nathan said, as he walks over to his unstable brother. "She loves you, and she loves her daughter, she will come back to us. She has to" he said, in a reassuring voice. He prays that he is right, because Lucas Scott can't go on without Peyton Scott next to him.

He moves the chair Nathan was in, closer to the head of the bed. He sighs as he looks at her face. She was still beautiful as the first day he laid eyes on her. He looks down at her still, cold and lifeless hand. He picks it up and sandwiches it between both of his. He rubs it soothingly hoping to warm it up. More tears fall as he replays their last conversation in his head.

_"Okay you ready" he said, as he led her in to their house, his hand covering her eyes._

_"Alright" he said, as he lifts his hand from over her eyes._

_"Lucas Scott, it beautiful" she said, with so much love in her eyes and emotion in her voice._

_"While thank Peyton Scott" he teased_

_"Say it again" she asked,_

_"Peyton...Scott" he said, in a low voice. He still can't believe his dream came true._

_"Oh god, I love the way that sounds" she said, as she closed her eyes for a second. Taking in the fact that she is now and will always be Peyton Scott. He laughs, then she leans up to kisses him._

_"We should get you to bed" he said, in his loving concerned voice "It's been a long day, come on" he said, as he noticed she is getting ready to protest._

_You mean prefect day" she whispered, as he laughed then touches her stomach_

_"Do you think you can handle one more surprise" he asked, as he stops them from walking to their room. _

_"What? I didn't get you anything" she said, in a shocked, but surprise voice_

_"That doesn't matter" he said, as he rubs her arms "Just wait right her, stay" he said, as he walks down the hall. Stopping in the hall turning to face her. "I love you Peyton Scott" he smiles, then walks away._

"My last words to her was I love you Peyton Scott" He whispered, he wasn't sure if Nathan was still in the room or not.

The door opens Haley and Brooke and Julian slowly walk in. They stop in their tracks. Nathan is crying, Haley notices this in walks to him. Brooke starts to cry, as Julian wraps his arms around her.

"I can't lose her, not now, not ever" he whispered,

His four friends look at him with sympathetic eyes, "Lucas, man you must have faith," Nathan said, as he wiped a couple of tears away. "She loves you to damn much to give up on you now."

He moves strands of hair behind her ears. "You're beautiful you know that? We have daughter peyt, a daughter, you gave me a beautiful daughter." he paused, he felt a little better as he talked about his daughter. "She looks like you," he sighs, "I'm going to have to fight the boys off of her" he jokes, with a little smile.

But then he looks at his pale lifeless wife, his smile fades. He cries even harder as his reality starts to sink in. "Please don't leave me Peyton, you promise me dammit" he yelled."you said that we were going to dance at this kids wedding, That we were going to be a family you, me and the baby. All three of us. We can't be that family without you, you are the most important part of our happy ending." He cries loudly and holds onto her hand. His sobs were audible from outside the hall. Everything, all of it, they're all disappearing.

He looks up at the ceiling. "Please god, please don't take her way. I need her, her daughter needs her. , it just hurts so badly, everything does. My heart can't take this…it hurts…it's pounding really hard. I need your help." His hand is trembling, as he brings her hand to his cheeks."

He buries his face down beside her arm. He has no clue that his brother and best friend are standing behind him crying or that Brooke and Julian are standing in the corner cry as the watch him break down. They room is silent, no one knows what to say, so they just watch Peyton. Each saying a little pray in their head. forty-five minutes later Lucas moves. All eyes are back on him.

He stands up and kisses her forehead. He walks over to the window it's still dark, no moon, no stars, he wonders if that's a sign. He starts talking to her again. "You and me, me and you, There's so much that we've been through." he sighs, "And if tomorrow never comes, and you do leave me. I will be scared, I will fall apart so unprepared." he runs his hand through his hair. "But I promise you, that I will try to move on, I will raise our daughter knowing that her mother loves her very much." he cry's, as he try's to finish what he needs to say. He looks down at the floor, as he continues. "knowing you has made me strong and, made me feel alive, I have been blessed with knowing the meaning of...

"True Love" a voice whispered, cutting him off. His head snapped up, his eyes widen, his heart stops. He knows that voice, He turns around, "Peyton" he whispered, he was frozen, as he stared at her. Wondering if he was hearing things. He looks around in for the first time noticing his family and friends. He saw the look of shock and confusion on their face.

"I've also been blessed because, I know the meaning of true love to." He voice was more louder now. All five hearts stop, as they look over at Peyton. Who was trying to sit up, but was obviously in pain still. She lays back down, as dizziness hits her head and he finally walks over to her when he hears the soft thud of her head hitting the pillow.

"Peyton" he whispered, as he cups her face "Baby, you awake" he cried.

"Lucas," she whispered, as she see how lifeless his eyes are, "Baby, I told you I wasn't going anywhere, I promised"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again" he said, with a huge smile, She closes her eyes, as his lips get closer to hers. The warmth of his hands on his cheek gives her sensation in her stomach, She opens her eyes and, he does then same a second later, smiling back up at him. "I love you Peyton Scott, so damn much" he gives her another peck

"I love you Lucas Scott, so damn much" she gives him another kiss.

" I was so going to kick your ass, if you left me here alone. "Brooke voice broke through their moment.

"I love you to B. Davis" she said, with a smile as she joke.

"Not as much as I love you P. Scott" she winked, as she hugged her best friend. " Don't scared me again" she joke,

"I promise" She replied honestly

"Peyton, god you scared us" Haley said, as she hugged her. "I need you on my side against these Scott brothers." she teased.

"You are definitely a Scott now, All Scott's love to be in the hospital."Nathan teased, as he hugged her.

"I have no plans on ever been back in here again" she said honestly, as she looked over up at Lucas. Who was siting beside her holding her hand tightly.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Lucas replied, as he gave her a kiss.

She let her hand fall to her stomach then the realization hit her to why she was in the hospital in the first place. "My baby" she panicked, "Lucas, what happen to my baby" she cried, as she sat up. She ignored the Sharp pains.

"Peyton, clam down" Lucas said, as he pulled her closer. "She is...

"Right her" Julian said, as he enter the room. They five of them were so wrapped up in each other that the did notice Julian leaving. "Look Ann, it's mommy" he said, as he handed the baby to Peyton.

""You look so comfortable holding her, you are going to make a good father one day" she said, as she winked at Brooke who just glared at her. "Oh, she is so beautiful" she whispered. as she looked down at the little sleeping baby.

"Just like her mom" Lucas whispered, as he played with her fingers.

"Yeah, she is going to me a mini P. Sawyer" Brooke whispered.

"Look we are going to head out" Haley said, as she hugged them, then kissed Anna's cheek. Nathan did the same, then followed Haley out of the room.

"I'm really glad your okay Peyton" Julian said, as he hugged her.

"Me too" she said, with a little smile. "Did you tell her yet" she asked, him with a glare. He shook his head. "Well tell her please"

"What are you to talking about" Brooke asked, as she hugged both Peyton and Lucas, then kissed her god-daughter.

"Brooke life is so short don't let thing slip by because, you are to sacred." Peyton said, with tears in her eyes.

"I won't, I promise" Brooke replied, then Julian and Brooke left the new parents alone.

Lucas laid beside her, watching her play with the Anna's hair. " I promise, I will always be here for you Anna Elisabeth Scott" she whispered, as she kissed her forehead. She then looked over at her husband. Who was still staring at her, "I told you we were going to get are fairytale ending, you and me and this beautiful little girl" she said, as she pecks his lips.

"yeah, I know you did" he said, as he wrapped his arm around her, and stroked Anna's cheek with the other."I promise to always be here for both my girls"

* * *

**Well let me know what you think, I know it wasn't great. It was just something I came up with. **

**I seriously can't wait for Monday, I hope Peyton is okay, so is the baby. I'm sad that this is Leyton last show, but at least they are married now .And I have dvd's to watch over in over. So they will never be gone to me.  
**

**One thing I really haven't like this season was the lack of Nathan and Peyton scenes. They had no scenes this season in that sucks. I totally loved their scenes in season 1,2,3,4. I thought with everything that was going on with Peyton. That Nathan would at least stop by to see her. Brooke has, Hailey has, why not Nathan? Anyways thanks for reading. Please review.  
**


End file.
